


Everything I Know

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Is there ever a right thing to do in a situation like this?Superman can’t always play the perfect white knight, but that doesn’t stop Clark Kent when it comes to matters of the heart…His heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set a while after the 90s continuity of Clark and Lois’ canon wedding to accommodate for S/B friendship and more heroic Selina.  
> The song is ‘Long Long Time’, by Linda Ronstadt.

> …‘Love will abide, take things in stride,’
> 
> Sounds like good advice, but there’s no one at my side…

The Gotham Cathedral was--not radiant, nothing in Gotham was in any way bright, save a certain spotlight that was not currently activated, but blither, somehow. Or it was supposed to be. Clark Kent didn't feel it. No, what he felt was something teetering on a bout of sudden rage, or maybe depression. He found he didn't want to identify it.

Dick was the best man, and a young woman he didn't recognise the maid of honour. Diana sat beside him, her crisp suit, bun and red sunglasses obscuring her identity from the press and other guests. Tim and Alfred were a few people down. The bride and groom were standing on the altar, and he still couldn't believe who was getting married. Bruce. Bruce Wayne was marrying Selina Kyle. The Batman had let someone into his life. Clark hadn't even known that he was dating anyone.

And now here he was, in the front pew watching Bruce's warm look towards the playfully smirking woman as the priest made his speech. Her dress was simple yet fine, and her long hair was pinned back elegantly. And Bruce looked great in a stunning black suit, specially tailored for the occasion. They made quite a striking couple, aesthetics subtly playing off each other. Their matching dark hair and pale pallor’s, mischievous green eyes and steely blue. Clark closed his eyes, in order to be anywhere but here, and was back in the Watchtower two months ago, ten minutes early for a meeting and sipping coffee.

_He heard the whoosh of the door opening, and a few seconds later Batman was in his chair at the round table. He looked at Superman, deliberating something. "I'm getting married." He said after a few minutes. With some effort, Clark managed not to do a spit-take. He set his cup down, suddenly feeling as if he'd been burned. "Really? To whom?" Superman asked as if this information really had no bearing on him._

_He could've sworn Bruce rolled his eyes under the mask. "Selina." When Clark looked blank, he elaborated. "Catwoman."_

Clark had had more questions, but then Diana and Green Lantern arrived together, and he was forced to converse with them. He and Bruce hadn't spoken in anything less than a professional capacity since that day, and now here he was, hair recently cut, witnessing his best friend getting married. Listening as the priest asked the obligatory “is there anyone who objects to this union?”

> …Caught in my fears, blinking back the tears,
> 
> I can’t say you hurt me when you never let me near…

Clark took in the pair, mainly Bruce; so blissful, so content, and didn’t say anything. Everyone stood again, and the couple were giving their vows. Bruce cleared his throat, looking nervous, though probably acting for the cameras, and began. "Selina, what you've done for me is incredible. You've given me happiness…And I promise, with the assembled as my witnesses, to be your husband from this day forward. This was never a future I saw for myself. But I love you, Selina. Too much to let you slip through my fingers. Thank you for agreeing, because I really wasn't sure you would."

The woman in question looked utterly on the verge of shouting to the heavens, and started her speech. "Bruce... you've shown me things about humanity that I never saw before. This may have started out as a little fun," she paused as a titter went through the crowd, "but it has become so much more for me. You've made me want to stay in one place, want to be here in this damn city you're so devoted to. I think this is what God wanted for me, to love you and be loved, as difficult as it's been. And so I was happy to accept the offer, and have my life joined to yours here today."

The priest presented and blessed the rings, and handed one each to the couple. Bruce held his bride's hand and slid the ring onto her delicate-looking finger. It was a somewhat ostentatious bejewelled platinum band, apt for a couple of this standing. Selina then took his hand, and returned the action. It was only as the shining thing rested itself upon Bruce's ring finger that Clark found that strange surge of emotions once again impossible to outright ignore. He suspected his acting skills were too good, and that his face looked rather blank at that moment.

"You may now exchange a kiss." Said the priest, and the newlyweds were embracing passionately to the soundtrack of the company's cheering. Clark forced himself to smile and clap and look happy for his friend, despite the pang of seeing Bruce express such effortless affection towards yet another person who wasn’t him. The priest said a few more prayers, and then they were being dismissed and were filing out of the Cathedral.

> …Wait for the day, you’ll go away,
> 
> Knowing that you warned me of the price I’d have to pay…

The reception wouldn't be for a few more hours, and Clark found himself looking off into the distance, which in the innermost of Gotham City, wouldn't be far for anyone who couldn't see through buildings. He noticed Diana stand beside him, a silent presence he couldn't decide if he found comforting or not. As always, she was uncanny at sensing emotions, and didn't say anything. He had a feeling she didn't know what to say.

Clark listened for a disaster of some kind, but there were none in the vicinity that the authorities wouldn't be able to handle. He didn't often flit off to assist with every stubbed toe or broken down car, but the idea of doing so during his friend's wedding seemed disrespectful anyway. "You in Man's World really can be fools." Diana found her voice, uncharacteristically reproving.

"I've noticed." He agreed, not facing her.

She seemed surprised at his answer. "Why didn't you tell him? Do something?"

"I didn't know." He was mostly prevaricating. What he should have said was that he hadn’t known it had gone this deep. He’d dismissed it as a crush; a fleeting notion with no long-term precedence. Feeling as he did now, however, he was being forced to re-evaluate that assessment.

"…Until today?" Diana finished hesitantly, believing his lie.

"Apparently."

“It’s always most obvious to those outside.” She murmured quietly. He heard her anyway. "It hurts me to see you sad, Clark." She continued aloud.

"I'll try not to be." Clark answered.

"No." She objected, shaking her head. "You can't continue to suppress your longing, your pain like this."

> …And life’s full of flaws, who knows the cause?
> 
> Living in a memory of a love that never was…

"There's nothing else I can do." He stated. "I can't force that burden on him, or anyone else. It's my responsibility to-"

"What about your responsibility to yourself, your own happiness?" Diana implored gently.

He turned towards her in an attempt to get her to see how serious he was. "I won't sabotage his future."

That was a mistake, as he felt the full impact of her next question, watching her face. "Don't you see yourself with one?"

"He's more important to me than that." Bruce’s happiness was more important than a distant reverie that would never come to pass. Her pitying face told him that in belittling his feelings, he'd only revealed the extent of them.

Bruce and Selina were exiting the Cathedral now, with their assistants and procession, and they both glanced over at them. "I'm sorry and glad for you and Bruce respectively." Diana revealed. "I'm not sure how it's possible, but I am."

"Me too." He blurted, words out too late to stop himself. She only gazed at him in that way of hers, compassion inherent in her eyes.

Diana’s sympathy would have to do.

> …‘Cause I’ve done everything I know to try and make you mine,
> 
> And I think I’m gonna love you for a long, long time…


End file.
